Goodbye to Yesterday
by MilyV
Summary: AU. Matthias se vio obligado a tomar una decisión que Lukas nunca previó.


Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

Está basado en la canción "Goodbye to Yesterday" de Elina & Stig. **No es un songfic.**

* * *

Lo había pensado por más de un mes. Le había dado vueltas y más vueltas a la idea y ahora se hallaba sentado en el asiento del conductor de su vehículo, pensando si era el momento de retirarse. Miró por un instante la casa que había compartido con la persona que él había considerado que era el amor de su vida. Había demasiados recuerdos que estaba a punto de dejar atrás.

En la maletera se encontraban las pocas cosas que había dejado en la casa. Durante aquellos treinta días, había ido sacando todas sus pertenencias, poco a poco, y las había llevado a la casa de su hermano menor. Cada vez que Lukas le preguntaba sobre sus consolas y videojuegos u objetos similares, él le decía que Berwald los había tomado prestado. Técnicamente no estaba mintiendo.

Cerró los ojos por un instante y recordó la noche anterior, después de haber hecho el amor por una última vez. Había tenido miedo de que Lukas se percatara de que estaba llorando pero por suerte, no había dicho nada al respecto.

Matthías pronto sacudió la cabeza para eliminar dichos pensamientos. No, no. A pesar de que estaba bastante enamorado aún del noruego, sabía que era el momento de seguir adelante. Por el bien de los dos.

Mientras tanto, en el interior de la casa, Lukas comenzaba a despertarse. Se tapó con las sábanas y miró a su alrededor. La casa estaba demasiado silenciosa para ser un sábado de mañana. ¿Acaso Mattias había salido sin avisarle? Se suponía que iban a pasar todo el fin de semana juntos. Aquello era bastante extraño considerando que, por lo general, él solía despertarse antes que el danés. Éste último adoraba dormir hasta tarde. ¿Qué pudo haber provocado que su pareja cambiara de rutina?

Se sentó sobre el borde de la cama y pronto se dio cuenta que las únicas ropas que estaban tiradas en el suelo, eran las suyas. Matthias no era precisamente de aquellos que les agradaba hacer la limpieza y por lo general, tenía que obligarlo a que le ayudara. ¿Por qué lavaría la ropa olvidándose de la suya?

Comenzaba a sospechar. La noche anterior había creído sentir algunas lágrimas que caían por su espalda, pero en aquel instante había creído que se trataba simplemente de sudor. Tal vez debió haber prestado más atención pero no estaba pensando claramente en ese momento.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió a su closet. Se quedó paralizado al percatarse que toda la ropa de Matthias había desaparecido. Todo lo que se encontraba allí, le pertenecía. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando en ese instante?

Se puso rápidamente su ropa interior y corrió hacia la pequeña oficina que Matthias tenía allí, en donde pasaba gran parte de su tiempo leyendo. Nuevamente quedó desconcertado pues la habitación estaba completamente vacía. Por lo general, el danés no dejaba que nadie entrara allí y podía contar las veces que había entrado allí, pero podía jurar que ese sitio había estado lleno de libros. Ahora no había rastros de los mismos.

Comenzaba a sentirse algo desesperado. Se dijo a sí mismo que iba a intentar guardar la calma pero le estaba costando bastante trabajo. Fue a buscar su teléfono. Necesitaba saber qué estaba ocurriendo y el por qué.

Por su lado, Matthias continuaba debatiéndose. Estaba completamente seguro de que Lukas ya se había levantado de la cama a esas alturas. Sintió algo de lástima, esperaba que él encontrase la nota que le había dejado.

Sabía que estaba empleando la ruta del cobarde. Sin embargo, la relación se había enfriado demasiado y él estaba exhausto. No podía continuar viviendo con las constantes discusiones. Todos los días le recordaba las cosas que hacía mal. Por supuesto, él también tenía gran parte de aquella culpa. Por lo que había considerado que separarse era la mejor opción para ambos. Aunque no estaba seguro de que Lukas pudiera verlo de éste modo.

Abrió la guantera del vehículo y sacó una pequeña cajita la cual contenía un anillo de compromiso que había comprado con mucho esfuerzo un par de meses atrás. Sonrió tristemente. Quizás si las cosas hubieran sido algo diferentes…

Luego contempló el asiento vacío del acompañante. Aún podía recordar con claridad cuando lo había hecho reír por primera vez. Hasta aquel preciso momento no había creído que Lukas fuera capaz de sonreír siquiera y se había enamorado completamente de aquella expresión. Incluso se había propuesto hacerle sonreír cada vez que pudiera.

Pero también rememoró aquella oportunidad en la cual ambos estaban discutiendo tan energéticamente que tuvo que detener el vehículo pues temía desembocar en un accidente absurdo. Lo había visto llorar por primera vez y no sería la última vez que él fuera la causa de sus lágrimas.

Cerró los ojos. Se repetía a sí mismo que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Sin embargo, el sonido que hicieron los dos mensajes que le llegaron tan repentinamente, le desconcentraron.

Lentamente agarró su móvil y leyó el primero de los dos.

 _¿En dónde te has metido, Matt?_ Pronto Lukas sabría la respuesta de aquella pregunta.

 _Si esto es una jodida broma, no es para nada graciosa._

El danés sonrió tristemente. Ojalá fuera una maldita broma. Pero estaba haciendo exactamente lo que su corazón le dictaba, aunque ello significara desbaratarle las emociones al noruego. Realmente lamentaba que las circunstancias lo llevaran a tal decisión.

Lukas miraba con el cejo fruncido el móvil, aunque no estaba seguro de que el otro le respondiera.

Ingresó a la cocina para preparase un café, pese a que todo este asunto ya lo había despertado por completo. Pero pronto una nota situada sobre la mesa le llamó la atención. Se detuvo y la agarró.

" _Después de pensarlo mucho, me he dado cuenta de que esto no está funcionando. No sabía cómo decírtelo personalmente. Sabes que te he amado desde un primer instante pero creo que lo mejor es que ambos tomemos caminos diferentes"_

De ése modo su última esperanza se había esfumado. Lukas leyó y releyó aquel pedazo de papel. Sacudió la cabeza y luego se secó la primera de las lágrimas que cayeron por su mejilla, pero no pudo contener las demás.

Se puso de pie y fue a darle un vistazo afuera. Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo hacía que Matthias se había marchado.

Durante ese trayecto que le pareció larguísimo, se cuestionó cuánto tiempo hacía que el danés pensaba de ése modo. Quizás, sólo quizás si se hubiera dado cuenta de que algo no estaba funcionando, tal vez hubieran podido hacer algo para solucionarlo.

Fue allí cuando se llevó la mayor de las sorpresas, como si ese sábado estuviera complotando contra él.

El vehículo estaba estacionado en frente y claramente se veía la figura del danés. Por unos breves instantes, ambos se vieron directamente a los ojos. Lukas no sabía qué hacer, estaba paralizado por todos los sucesos acontecidos.

Matthias se dio cuenta que aquel era el momento de arrancar. Sólo había querido darle un último vistazo a su ahora ex. Desvió la mirada y arrancó el vehículo, poniéndose en marcha tan rápido como pudo.

—Lo siento —Fue lo único que consiguió murmurar.

Un muy desconsolado Lukas se quedó frente a su puerta, tratando de razonar lo que había sucedido. Pero ¿cómo se podía racionalizar un corazón completamente devastado?

* * *

Quizás lo continúe. Pero por el momento se queda así.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
